Bionicle human world rewrite—Legends of Metru Nui
by Star AJT 84
Summary: ‘Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui’ rewritten if the characters were human and not biomechanical. Ch. 7: Running Away
1. Lhikan’s Mission

**Bionicle (human world rewrite)**

**Legends of Metru Nui**

Ch 1: Lhikan's Mission

(A/N: This is set in our world, so many Bionicle characters will be humans and will be modified a little.)

In a secret underground chamber… a man in red garments and gleaming gold armor sat in the darkness, setting up a program on a large computer. He appears to be forty years old (think of someone a little bit like Harrison Ford), he's muscular and athletic, he's got medium-length red hair with golden-yellow bangs, and his orange-tinted eyes gleamed from the light of the monitor.

As soon as he was finished with it, he concentrated for a few moments and made six balls of light, and then each of these balls of light formed into football-sized bags. Then on each bag placed a symbol, each one of a different color (blue, brown, black, green, white, red). He placed these bags into his armor the left side of his chest armor, seems to have an amazing ability to dimensional pocket objects (he can store items into a personal dimension at will (almost like in cartoons)).

Out of the right side of his chest armor, he pulled out a small photo album and turned the pages of an old photo of him and five other friends in mystical armor when he was young, but they've all died except for him. He said silently to the photo, "I promise that Heart of Earth will be safe."

Since time immemorial, the Paladins of the Great Spirit (or Toa for short) have defended humanity for many years from several known and unknown forces of darkness. Li Khan (the man in red gold armor), a.k.a. Lhikan, is the last Toa. His five comrades have fallen, one by one. Now, he is the last. But if his mission is successful, new Toa will emerge and take over.

As soon as he got up and shut off the computer to go on his mission… he heard a low rumbling noise, he quickly turned his head to see what it was. A deep voice laughed, "The last Toa!" Lhikan knew that voice too well, but he have to move and fast! He nimbly dodged a large boulder that almost crushed him! A malicious snicker was heard as well, several glowing green blasts flew towards Lhikan, but he dodged with ease as he leaped away to safety!

Without surprise, all Toa are gifted with superhuman attributes including super-distant jumps, almost lightning-fast reflexes, and superhuman strength, as well as magical armor. For Toa are supposed to possess several powers in all their forms.

He kicked a large stone door open (with ease) to escape, he charged out of that place, only to end up trapped between a cliff and a pair of powerful bounty hunters known as the Dark Hunters!

Nobody knows the Dark Hunters' origins, but there are several theories. There are only two of them: Krekka and Nidhiki. They both appear to be space aliens with advanced body armor and weapons. Krekka is big, muscular, and reptilian; what he lacks for intelligence, he makes up with his immense strength. He's got an eye-patch over his left eye and a shoulder-mounted laser blaster. Nidhiki is cunning and vicious, and appears to be part spider and part-crab. He's got a face like a spider with huge mandibles, two pincer-like arms like giant scissors, and four skinny legs.

As both Dark Hunters came close to Lhikan, he knew he had to get away and get on with his mission! He leaped from the cliff and zoomed towards the ground, he later pulled out a pair of _huge_ curved swords and placed them together to form a surfboard-like transport, and rode it down.

Luckily, Lhikan got away for now!

His mission is to deliver a bag to a single child chosen by fate in each different part of the planet.


	2. Lhikan’s Mission

**Bionicle (human world rewrite)**

**Legends of Metru Nui**

Ch 2: Lhikan's Mission

(A/N: This is set in our world, so many Bionicle characters will be humans and will be modified a little.)

Lhikan's first chosen child is in Salt Lake City, Utah, in an all-girls' school, the first bag guided him to a 6-year-old with blue hair, fair skin, and orange eyes; her name is Natalie Kamehé. He finds out how to find them by using each bag as a pendulum. As soon as she saw Lhikan for the very first time, she blushed. (Yep, the first man she's ever seen and grew a crush on)

Lhikan joked, "Do you have a fever, young lady?" Natalie sighed, "No." Lhikan handed the blue-marked bag to Natalie and said, "Guide the others with your wisdom." Then the young girl snapped back into reality, she thought, '_How does he know about my intelligence and wisdom_? _Is this fate or destiny_?' Then he flew away to find another child chosen by fate. The other girls looked at her with confusion on their faces.

His next stop was in Nevada, in a sculpting class in an orphanage/school. It's a time of great building, a time when artisan builders create magnificent wonders. A young boy is working on his first sculpture of the day. His skin got a little tanned for working out in the sun, his hair is brown and so are his eyes, even though they're behind a pair of blue-tinted work goggles. His name is Obadiah Nielson.

Lhikan stopped by him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Obadiah sighed, "What do you want?" Lhikan said, "Builder, I'm counting on your courage." Left Obadiah the brown-marked bag and left in a dash! Obadiah noticed that he just rudely replied to Lhikan, and noticed the gift he left him. He picked it up to see what it was and hoped he could apologize to the last Toa someday.

Lhikan's next stop was in the city of Panama City, Florida, where all information on Earth in history in all its forms is archived and placed to be remembered. Lhikan has heard of a 6-year-old boy named Wilson Numan who knew history more than most people. For he was more than completely serious on learning history and archives, but today the Jamaican-Florida citizen/orphan's life began to change——

Lhikan found the young archivist in an underground museum next to the subway. He handed him the black-marked sack and quickly said to him, "Don't archive it!" As he flew away on his transport, Wilson decided to keep that a promise and decided to keep the information to himself until the time is right.

In Brazil, there's a city where various vehicles and other types of transports are built, tested, and exported. An orphan child who goes by the name of Matt Tao lives here, not only that, he helps his rebellious step-uncle test the latest innovations with such foolhardy courage. Usually the young daredevil tests the vehicles on three speeds; fast, faster, and way too fast.

On a new hover cycle, while testing it on its first test run, after testing the first two speeds he prefers, he pushed the shift to the limit and broke it! Crashing into a wall, the impact forced him into flying high into the air and out of harm's way. He landed on his behind, bounced, and skidded before stopping at Lhikan's feet. He looked up at Lhikan as the Toa laughed at him, and handed him the green-marked bag and saying before leaving the child, "Don't break it."

The next chosen child is a young man with pale white skin with even paler hair in Greenland. His name is Numa Jova; he spends his time working on his telescope. He's afraid of what's in the future, but also interested what good is in it. Devoting himself to such knowledge, he usually studies endlessly and learns fortunetelling. He always wears a computer scope with a red lens over his left eye.

But he soon got a change of course in his future, as he saw Lhikan through his telescope on a night of stargazing. "What?" he asked himself, he looked beside him and found the last Toa before him. "Toa Lhikan?" Lhikan handed the orphaned child with white hair the bag with the white mark on it and left after saying to the young one, "Follow the map, thinker." Numa kept the small thing with him.

In Hawaii, where the last chosen child is… was a young man with red hair in a small manufacturing plant, he is working on a large T-shaped mask. For in manufacturing facilities such as the one the child is working in, it's the time of the makers' apprentices, for whom the art of creating powerful items was all that they lived for. The kid, whose name is Valentine Khan, broke his creation in mid-work right down the middle!

Valentine sighed, "I really need to find better materials to use."

Lhikan's voice was heard behind him, "Making great tools, Val?"

Val looks behind him and gasped, "Dad!" (A/N: This fan fic is where this kid is precisely the son of Lhikan) Val sighed, "Not yet, but with the right materials——" His father interrupted him, "But first the world needs your help."

Val was confused, "The world? My help?" Lhikan quickly explained, "People are vanishing, deceit lurks in the shadows of our planet." The parent Toa heard a familiar sound, he handed the last bag (with a red mark on it) to his 8-year-old son, "Keep it secret. Keep it safe. And most of all, follow its instructions, my son."

As Val backed away into a corner… he hid his bag into his metallurgy black leather apron's large pocket.

A pair of red eyes glowed through the pile of scrap, out leaped Nidhiki! He landed before Lhikan and said, "This time, your farewell will be forever… brother." Lhikan frowned, "You've lost the right to call me 'brother' long ago!"

As Val knows his history of the Toa, they call each other 'brother' or 'sister' as a reference of great respect for one another or well-respected partners.

Nidhiki took a deep breath, only before Lhikan pulled out his two curved swords. The green bug spat a blast of energy at Lhikan, who neutralized each blast from Nidhiki with just his swords.

Krekka came crashing through the roof! Val was the only one who noticed the reptile and screamed to his father, "LOOK OUT!" And the big monster landed on his feet behind Lhikan, who turned to see the muscle-mounded alien, who said to the Toa, "This is the end of the line, Toa!"

While Krekka distracted Lhikan, Nidhiki vanished. Val cautiously walked around. He froze and looked up and found him! Nidhiki stared down at the child, "Where do you think you're going?"

While dodging a few red-colored laser blasts, Lhikan threw one of his swords at Krekka like a boomerang, it cut a cable and returned to his hand. Krekka thought he missed, "Ha ha ha, you missed!" Lhikan pointed up, "Krekka, heads up!" Krekka looked up; that specific cable was holding a large empty vat overhead! It fell on Krekka, knocking him out for a while.

Nidhiki's voice called to Lhikan, "Brother."

Lhikan turned to face one of his opponents, then gasped in horror! "DAD! HELP ME!" Nidhiki is holding Val upside-down by the foot over a pit of molten metal! As Lhikan was about to attack with his swords… he instantly realized he could end his son's life no matter how he attacks Nidhiki. He combined his swords into a board and dropped it to the ground before his feet.

Krekka got up and placed Lhikan's wrists together in a red energy ring.

Nidhiki grinned, "Compassion was always your weakness, brother!" Realizing his mistake, Lhikan kicked his board-like transport to his son, who was released from the green crustacean's left pincer over the flaming pit!

The flying board caught little Valentine Khan and flew him to safety, far from his father too.

FLASH! Val found himself on a white plain, he looked around him… nothing. Then he heard his father's voice calling out to him, "_Save the Heart of Earth, the King of Spirits depends on you._" Val saw a yellow bag similar to the one his father gave to him, he touched it, and it turned into a phantasmal face resembling his father's. It said to him, before all turned black; "_Time is short, hurry Vakama!_" Val called to his dad, "COME BACK, FATHER! NO!"

FLASH! Val found himself back to reality, crashing in the middle of the jungle… overhead he found his father being carried away by the Dark Hunters, flying away!

Val cried out, "NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!" Then he came to sobbing his eyes out, "It's all my fault!"


	3. Lhikan’s Mission

**Bionicle (human world rewrite)**

**Legends of Metru Nui**

Ch 3: Lhikan's Mission

(A/N: This is set in our world, so many Bionicle characters will be humans and will be modified a little.)

As little Val went back to forge in misery…

The child pulled out the small bag pulled out a large red crystal that began to glow as soon it made contact with his skin. Inside are also his father's last instructions and some other items as well.

The young lad held the stone close to his chest while crying out tears, he placed it down to look at the transport his father, Toa Lhikan, had; he had to carry the enormous thing all the way back.

Val cried, "Without you, I'm all alone and the world has no Toa. I SHOULD'VE DONE SOMETHING!" He sprawled onto the ground, crying some more.

Suddenly, Val felt an ancient hand on his shoulder! Then came an elderly man's voice speaking to him, "Don't blame yourself, Valentine."

Val got up, hitting his head on the bottom of the table forge, "OUCH!" While recovering from the pain, he looked to discover his grandfather, who's wearing red robes with silvery metal plates and holding a power staff like a cane for support. Val identifies him as, "Grandpa––! I mean, Turaga Dume."

Turaga is supposedly the slang for the elders of the ancient ways; they lead people like high priests or cardinals. Rumors had it that each one was once a Toa paladin, but there was no proof whatsoever, since a Toa is gifted with virtually eternal youth, almost limitless wealth, and almost unlimited power. Turaga, however, are gifted with the right to lead others, teach them, limitless wealth, semi-immortality (youth excluded, aging process is slowed though), and vast knowledge.

Turaga Dume massages his grandson's aching head, "You are a maker of tools and pieces of armor, not a Toa paladin." As soon as the pain was gone, Val asked got down to the point of why his grandfather is here, "Why are you here, Turaga?" Dume plays with Val's brick red hair, "Please call me your grandfather, Val. I have come to see if your face-worn time machine is done yet."

Val panicked, "It's not yet ready, Grandpa, I keep breaking things! You know how clumsy I am! Plus powerful gadgets such as this take time and serious materials!" Dume puts his hand to his chin, "Perhaps you are using inferior materials."

Val picks up some more items and defensively replied, "I use the finest materials I could afford, but I don't know where to get great ones, only Toa are capable of such matters to retrieve. And my dad's gone."

Dume seems to understand as he picked up a piece of scrap metal, "Of course, pity my son; your father; Toa Lhikan, isn't her to help." He places the metal back on the table and thinks of something, "How about if I get you enough money, tools, books, and materials to not only support yourself, but try to get the mask finished?"

Val wanted to smile and hug his grandpa, but he is still moping at the loss of his father, "That would be great, Grandfather/Turaga Dume."

Dume added, "You may have all the time in the world to get to work, maybe even 50 years." Val looked at Turaga Dume, "Is that true, Turaga?" Dume smiles and nods, "Yes, and remember; the destiny of Earth rests in your hands." Then he left.

Val looked at the papers that were in his bag from his father and sighed out, "That's what Dad said."


	4. The Chosen Matoran Meet At the Temple

**Bionicle (human world rewrite)**

**Legends of Metru Nui**

Ch 4: The Chosen Matoran Meet At the Temple

Ten years have passed…

Little Valentine Khan has grown up to be a good-looking young man of 18 years of age. Working at the forge for many years did him a _lot_ of good; he grew tall and robustly proportioned. He never went to get a haircut for any of those years, for it grew into a huge mane of red hair; the back of it reaches beyond his back, his bangs are shoulder length.

Due to not being out in the world amongst other people for so long, he was not very confident about his abilities, even though people who bought the items said they were excellent. And he is too shy to even get with any girl, not with anybody in fact.

He generally wears light red summer clothes and a black leather metalworker's vest, as well as dons a pair of blue protective shades.

He was finally ready to follow a map that was within the old bag his father left him…

He found himself in the most sacred sanctuary in the history of Earth; "The Toa Suva." His parents once told fairy tales and stories about this wonderful place…

Even though it was dark, Val was amazed beyond all reason; so amazed that he didn't even notice another guy behind him!

Their backs bumped into each other! Startled by that, they jumped and turned to face each other!

This odd young man is Matt Tao, only about as old as Val, but seemingly more athletic in a sense of speed and agility (they're about equal). He is carrying the sack Val's father gave him years ago. He grew up to be a fine good-looking man. He dyed his blonde hair in a nice shade of green, leaving some blond bangs over his forehead, and a longer ponytail hanging from behind his head. He's in a lime green driver's suit, complete with a pair of goggles on his head (Goggle-Head, so you'd know).

These two have never met before in their life, but recognize each other of what they're occupations they're capable of just by looking at other.

Matt said (in a funky dialect in fact that he invented called Tree-Talk), "Fire-spitter? Did you wrong-turn?" Val figured that meant, 'Forger? Did you take a wrong turn?' and replied, "You tell me."

Suddenly, the insides Val's bag glowed in a brighter shade of red than before! Matt's bag glowed a bright shade of green! They both pulled out their glowing stones…

Then their stones glowed brighter again as another light came along, a bright white one. Val looked and found another stranger he never made contact with before (Numa Jova). Val gasps, "It appears we're not alone."

Numa Jova has grown up to be a good-looking young man like Val and Matt. His mane was like Val's but it's all white. He's got that ridiculous single red lens computer headgear over his left eye, as well as a white lab coat.

Then another stranger came along, a negro-skinned historian in a fine black Italian suit, complete with reading glasses.

It was Wilson Numan, who reached age 19. He has gone into weightlifting and studying about the past and archiving. He placed his hair in a normal style, for he got his money for his hard work in a museum.

Personally, Wilson kept the bag he got from Lhikan a secret until he saw the other glowing stones. He brought out his black-colored one that's also mysteriously glowing brightly!

Another bright light came along, a bright blue one! The stone it's coming from is in the hands of a young woman of 16 years of age in a sailor-styled college uniform.

Natalie Kamehé grew up well, but she studied so hard that she has to wear glasses. She braided her hair in a huge French braid ponytail that drapes over her left shoulder. She still hopes for Lhikan to be hers. (All those years and she hasn't given up on him, if only she knew.)

Natalie said to the boys, while trying to turn down the lights with her free hand, "Well, Toa Lhikan summoned me." Then another stranger came along; a tanned dude in brown denim overalls and thick lumberjack boots, and a pair of blue goggles.

Obadiah Nielson sure got his title of being a young artisan builder at such a young age. All through the years of building felt like working out to him, but he didn't mind it. Nowadays, whenever he makes a decision, he sticks to it; he made his decision to go to the Toa Suva now, and it was a good a time as any.

Obi noticed the other young people and replied, "Me too."

As they all gathered in a circle, they introduced each other and told them about themselves and how come they arrived to the Toa Suva…

"I am Natalie Kamehé; substitute teacher and former child genius. As soon as I saw, Toa Lhikan, I knew I had to see him more."

"Obi Nielson; master artisan builder. I mouthed off at Toa Lhikan and I hope to apologize to him."

"Salutations, I am Wilson Numan; former child historian extraordinaire. I've kept a promise to Toa Lhikan not to archive this stone he has given me."

"Yo-yo-yo, Matt Tao is in the Toa Suva; I am a human crash test dummy. I've followed the instructions my stone came with."

"Nice to meet you, I am Numa Jova; predictor-in-training/scientist. I'm wondering what the future will bring."

"I… am… Valentine Khan; item maker and Toa Lhikan's son."

At that, the others gasped! Natalie felt crushed, her first crush already has a family; Obi felt embarrassed, instead of finding a Toa paladin to apologize to, he's found one's son; Willie was impressed, he always known that Lhikan had a family; Matt was shocked, the forger is a Toa's heir; and Numa just looked into Val's palm.

Natalie sighs with disappointed, '_Well at least Val's handsome_."

Obi growls, '_Damn! I've wasted so many years to apologize and he's not here!_'

Willie collected his thoughts, '_Valentine's got to get out more._'

Matt wiped sweat off his face, '_Dude! This fire-spitter is so deep-shy, I bet he win-date a girl._'

Numa continued to read Val's palm, then says to its owner, "It says here that you've lost your family years ago and you need help to get back up on your feet."

Natalie gets up from the ground, "Hey, I'm on my own like you guys too. Look! It appears that we have all received these curious stones, all similar, yet each unique."

Matt said, "Like us, all people, or as the Toa refer to us; Matoran." Then with his free hand, he tried to flirt with Natalie, "Some just more handsome-looking than the rest." He even crept his face closer to Natalie's and licked her cheek a little!

Feeling freaked out, she jumped back, and screamed, "KEEP AWAY, YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE!" She heard a loud crack like breaking glass; her glasses fell off and cracked on the floor!

Ignoring the bantering of the daredevil and the substitute teacher, Willie asked, "Has anybody heard of a young citizen getting called to the Great Temple, the Toa Suva, like this?"

With that, everybody paid attention to the point again.

Numa asked, which somehow agrees with Willie's question, "What will be asked of us? We are all just strangers just met."

Obi laughs and jokes, straight into poor Val's face, "Some stranger than others." That caused the latter to fall on his back!

Natalie tries to defend poor Val, but the direction she was at was straight a pillar, "Your negativity pollutes this sanctuary and lay off Lhikan's son, builder!"

Obi frowns with a goofy grin as he noticed Natalie's problem (without her glasses, she's blind as a bat), "Save your lectures and lessons for the class, teacher."

As more arguments went on, Val got back to his feet and shouted, "SHUT UP!" Everyone has heard his shout, and stopped to listen. Val sighs for breath, "I don't care about what you think about each other, or about me, but look at the currents facts now; we're all here for a reason."

Then another blue light came along; Natalie followed it perfectly and placed her stone into it with confusion.

What the others saw her do is following the illuminating blue hole in a dome-shaped stone and five others glowed. The boys did as she did, each place their own stone in its respective hole.

Overhead, they saw the holographic face of Lhikan…

Obi said, "It's a recorded message from Toa Lhikan!"

"_Faithful Matoran, the world of Earth needs you; a shadow threatens its heart. Prove yourselves worthy, Toa, and fear not; the King of Spirits shall guide you in ways you cannot imagine._"

The ground began to rumble and the stone rose higher and higher with the hologram, has which turned into six powerful-looking lighting bolts that each struck a single person! But instead of getting fried, the most amazing thing happened… as they each got up from the ground…

Obi and Willie stared at each other, both more muscular than before, yet Obi is more athletic than Willie!

Obi's new body amazed him (now he has a face like Ben Affleck's): much stronger and more agile than before. His hair grew bigger and into a bright brown mane. He looked at his new garments; brown denim topped with tan Toa armor, and his boots are bigger than before but still fit.

Willie felt like he no longer needs his glasses and this instinct proved him right! His new super-muscular body matches his IQ, which is still pretty darn high. His hair is gone (bald), but his black eyebrows remained (he's a real Michael Clarke Duncan with green eyes now). His black armor and garments fit him perfectly.

Numa's garments (warm-looking like that an Eskimo would wear) and Toa armor all plain white. His face reshaped into the likeness of Viggo Mortensen, but his hair is still a bright white color, only it's a wilder mane than before. His computer half-visor miniaturized to look like a red color contact lens, making him look like he's got a left eye of a red-eyed demon.

Natalie felt her clothes get tighter in some areas _fast_ as she became different! As she looked upon herself, she's now dressed in bright blue garments and very flexible Toa armor on top of it. She noticed that she no longer has a need for glasses anymore, so she looked at her reflection in some holy water nearby. She's got same the beautiful likeness of Pamela Anderson, plus even more! Her bright blue hair is no longer braided, it's straight and smooth; it reaches halfway to her ankles!

Matt was knocked to the ground during his big transformation. As he got up, he saw his Johnny Depp-like face in a small indoor canal of holy water on the floor. His racecar suit just changed and also gets topped with light Toa armor in the shade of green. He also admires the long spiky green bangs hanging in front of the sides of his face as much as the golden-blonde bangs above his forehead. He shouted out, "Wow!"

Val got up in clothes just like the others; only his are all bright red. His face Orlando Bloom's, and his mane and bangs of bright red hair became bigger than before! Val felt his new muscular body and exclaimed, "Amazing!"

(AN: the actor/character similarities are just made up by me, if you should complain.)

Obi found a nametag on him, he read it out loud, "Onewa."

The others asked, "What?" Val realized what Onewa meant; "We have new names to live by now."

Obi (I mean, Onewa) was impressed with what Val meant, "Does that mean… I'm… a Toa?"

Matt pulls out a green katana from behind him, "If we _appear_ to be Toa heroes…" Then bursts out laughing with joy, "Then we _are_ Toa heroes!"

Onewa smiles, "Then I am Onewa!"

Willie flexes his muscles, "And I am Whenua!"

Numa looks into his hand, "Nuju!"

Natalie poses to check herself out, "Nokama!"

Matt pulls out another green katana, "Matau!"

Val sighs, and decides to go along with it, "Vakama."

Onewa pulls out a pair of Toa weapons his own: a pair of chains with hooks at the end of them! As he slammed the backs of the hooks together, a spark of what appeared to be brown-colored electricity fused them both together; they formed into a big hammer! Onewa smiles, "Now _this_ is a Toa tool; my Power Pitons!"

Whenua pulls out a pair of scooping claws, but he somehow knows they go together. He chuckles and smiles, "Always wanted one of these Earth-shock Drills."

Nokama twirls a strange axe-like weapon in each hand like a pair of batons as she danced with them! "These Hydro Blades have such perfect balance!"

Vakama pulled out a heavy crossbow weapon from behind his back, he became more impressed, more than impressed that it feels as light as a feather to him, "A Kanoka Disk Launcher! I've heard tales of the legendary substance called Protodermis, but we've dismissed them as legends. Now I know they're real!"

Nuju is looking at a pair of spiked anchor weapons he has called Crystal Spikes, while Matau is going around, hopping and twin-swords-dancing around like a fool! As he finishes up with a whirlwind leap with his Aero Slicers, the twin katana he's holding––

CRASH! He crashed right into a pillar… and fell to the ground!

Onewa laughs, "Nice move, Matau!"

Nokama walks by Matau before laughing and saying to him, "Need I remind you that this is about showing our honor to the King of Spirits." She laughed at him some more.

Matau thinks to himself, '_At least she's_ way _cuter and sexier than before_."

They packed their tools and got down to business––

Whenua said, "Nokama's right, you know. Hey, son of Lhikan, you've seen him last… right?" Vakama gulps. Nuju asks, "Uh, what did he say that we could expect?" Vakama sighs and began, "He told me to stop the darkness, that I have to save the Heart of Earth… then the Dark Hunters took him away… it was because of me."

Nokama gasps, "The alien bounty hunters took your father away?" Vakama nodded.

FLASH! Vakama's field of vision went blank as a white sheet of paper; he's receiving another vision!

He saw the Earth from above, like he was in outer space, looking down on it… suddenly, the planet is beginning to swell with lava-colored cracks as if it's beginning to explode any second now!

Vakama screams at the top of his lungs, "NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!"

"_Save the Heart of Earth_."

Then, while wiping tears from his eyes, Vakama's vision went plain white again!

"_Find the Great Disks_."

Within his blank field of vision, silvery Frisbee-like disks of metal charged right at him!

As one of them was about to hit him in the head–– FLASH! The other new Toa looked at their friend in confusion, yet Nokama, Nuju, and Whenua are the only ones who are worried about their new friend.

Matau asks, "What's bug-eating him?" Onewa blows a whistle at the entertaining twitches Vakama seemed to do.

Vakama is sprawled to the ground, panting for breath, relieved that he's back in reality. Nokama helped him up to his feet.

Onewa jokes, "All that smelting must've cooked his brain cells."

Nokama asks with worry, "What's wrong, Vakama?" Vakama held his hands out into the empty air as if trying to grab something invisible, "I saw it! Earth was destroyed! Great Kanoka Disks were flying right at me!"

Onewa hysterically laughs, "It did."

Matau agrees with Onewa's joke, "Thanks for dream-sharing, Vakama."

Whenua pulls out a palm-top computer from the left of his chest armor, he looks up for the Kanoka Disk Legends… "According to legend; there's one supremely super-powered Great Kanoka Disk that's located in one of six sides of the Earth, each place representing the elements we each represent." Vakama figures, "Perhaps finding them would prove to my grandfather, the one we know as Turaga Dume, that we are each worthy Toa!"

Onewa is not buying into this, "So, we go on a scavenger hunt because a maker stood too long in front of his forge?"

Nokama says, "Visions can be signs of madness indeed… or messages from others, such as the King of Spirits. As Toa paladins, we cannot afford to ignore them."

Matau grew to agree with the pretty Toa, "I concur."

The others followed in on it, agreeing with each other.

Nokama smiles, "Then it is agreed; each of us will set out and locate each Legendary Great Disk on Earth and present it to Turaga Dume. He will know what to do."

Onewa pointed his finger at his 'friends' and clearly states, "I'm doing this for Lhikan, no one else."

Vakama began to feel uncomfortable about splitting up, after they just met. He noticed runes on the stone that held the spent glowing stones; he looked at it and asked Nokama, "What do these say, Nokama? You, Nuju, and Whenua are the resident archeologists."

Nokama looks at it and reads, "'The legendary Great Kanoka Disks will be found, seeking the unfamiliar within the familiar', this is how we can find the Disks more easily!"


	5. Searching for the Great Disks

**Bionicle (human world rewrite)**

**Legends of Metru Nui**

Ch 5: Searching for the Great Disks

So whether it was madness of messages from the King of Spirits, the Toa undertook the greatest scavenger hunt in the history of the world.

Onewa searched the fresh mountains and deserts in Africa to look for the Brown Great Kanoka Disk. On a large tan-colored monument, Onewa went to the top… in a small cave on top…

Onewa pulls out the Brown Great Kanoka Disk he was looking for! "Alright!"

Suddenly, the monolith tumbled down but Onewa hit the ground first… then the monolith fell on him. Luckily, the cave at the top enclosed him.

He used his Power Pitons in hammer mode to dig his way out; he noticed that the destruction of the tower wasn't caused normally by an earthquake, but by some strong monster's hand. The fleeing creature he saw was none other than… "Krekka?"

Nuju was in Antarctica, looking for the Great White Kanoka Disk; he continuously looked to the stars from the top of the tallest mountains made up of ice.

He slipped and fell down the side of the one he's on! But his mind moved faster than his fall, he used one of his Crystal Spikes to catch himself, resulting at him receiving a face full of snow. But as luck would have it, he's found the Disk he was looking for, locked in solid ice!

With his heightened strength, Nuju cracked the ice with his fist and he retrieved the Disk!

And one by one, in the rocky desserts, the half-frozen glaciers, the windiest canopies, the deepest caverns, the treacherous oceans, and the still active volcanoes, they each sought out, found, and recovered each of these Great Disks.

Matau took to the skies within a large tornado to look for the Green Great Kanoka Disk! At the top of the twister he's found the Disk he's looking for! He caught it, flew out from the top, and crashed right into a tree! "Now I know how Johnny Depp felt when he played Willy Wonka… right after he crashed into the camera."

They never even feared the consequences, for they have bold hearts, and courage enough for the whole planet.

Whenua already found and retrieved the Black Great Kanoka Disk in the deepest caverns, but ran away from the mouth of the cave, then sealed it off to keep Nidhiki from catching him with a huge boulder! "That's it for you, Green Crab!"

In the Indian Oceans, Nokama had to play dentist for a _massive_ great white shark, as she had to look for the Blue Great Kanoka Disk. She was able to swim fast with her Aqua-Sonic Footing, which enables her to swim faster in water, and her Hydro Blades, which double as a pair of hypersonic aqua-thrusters. And she is able to breath underwater because she had a underwater re-breather in her dimensional pocketing powers.

Vakama went back in Hawaii to search for the Red Great Kanoka Disk, where it was located within a volcano. His Toa armor protected him from the intense heat. Luckily the Disk wasn't melting from the volcanic heat and is stuck within the crater's wall.

Suddenly, lava elementals began to bind him in an upside-down position, while he was holding tightly to his Disk with his mouth.

As luck would have it, he concentrated and absorbed every last bit of living fire energy from them, assuring him that it's enough to kill them and focused it all into his feet, which sent him soaring out of the volcano and into the jungle for safety.

If you measure a hero by effort alone, they are certainly great Toa paladins. But effort alone is seldom enough… for legends.


	6. Coliseum Captor

**Bionicle (human world rewrite)**

**Legends of Metru Nui**

Ch 6: Coliseum Captor

It took about five years into finding the Great Disks, but it was all worth it.

The Toa Metru (as they called themselves) headed for a manmade island _way_ off the coast of California called Metru Coliseum.

It's as large as a mountain in many ways and metallic! At the top surrounding the Coliseum was six tall and thin towers, each one taller than the last; the tallest one almost reaches to the skies.

At Metru Coliseum, Turaga Dume said to the citizens of Planet Earth who arrived there, "It is with great sorrow that I must inform you, our beloved Toa Lhikan is no longer among us." The audience wept and spread tears of sorrow at the sad tale.

To try to comfort them, Turaga Dume said to them, "But with the help of our cybernetic organic soldiers, the Vahki, order will be maintained. Trust in me, and all your worries will be laid to rest."

The crowd feels a little better. The insect-like cyborgs called Vahki haven't appeared to do much harm; all they ever do so far is apprehend criminals and make screeching noises.

Suddenly a small black raven flies toward Dume and quietly caws in his ear, the Turaga in red understood what the winged creature said to him, he said to himself, "Interesting."

Entering the Coliseum field was the six Toa Metru, each one with a Great Disk under his or her element. Seeing new Toa, the children began to cheer with glee!

The boys blew catcalls and kisses to Nokama, the girls just clapped their hands to her, who blushes but keeps going, "It feels nice being noticed and liked by others."

Onewa gave the crowd two thumbs up, and they cheered! "I could get used to this."

Whenua waved to the crowd, greeting them all, they respectively greeted back in cheers! "I'm really starting to like this."

Matau calls out, "HELLO, PLANET EARTH!" The crowd cheers on. Then he said to his comrades, "I always wanted to loud-shout that."

Nuju calmly called out to them, "Good morning, Matoran. ' Ice' to see you today." They laughed but cheered on.

Vakama was too shy to say anything, so he just waved to them. Everyone loved seeing new Toa, including Vakama.

As they approached Turaga Dume's tower… a platform carrying the Turaga in red lowered so he could meet them all.

As he met the first new Toa, Vakama, who was last, just said, "Hello, grandfather."

Immediately, Dume remembers him, "Valentine Khan?" Vakama responds, "I'm Vakama now." Dume laughs a little, "Matoran citizen one time, Toa paladin the next. No wonder you never completed the time machine you were working on."

Vakama sighs, "Forgive the delay, Turaga. Would a mystical Mask of Time work?" Returning to his platform, Turaga Dume responds, "Yes, it will."

Nokama presents her Great Disk with joy, "That's great, because we present to you and all Matoran with the Legendary Great Kanoka Disks," the others lift their individual Disk up to the sky to present them, "and pledge ourselves as the new guardians of Planet Earth."

Turaga Dume sighs and chuckles, "Oh please, Toa paladins must prove themselves with great deeds, not simple gifts." Then the platform rose so the Matoran would look at him again.

The Toa angrily look at Vakama, who just fell to the ground on his knees. After all, five years wasted into searching for legendary items such as the Disks, and they came all that that way for nothing.

The Turaga in red said to the Matoran, "Citizens of Planet Earth, the King of Spirits has provided us with six new Toa paladins; the Toa Metru, who undoubtedly will serve upon this Field of Honor." The Matoran cheered with the best of happiness could be for them!

Most of the Toa Metru felt differently to their comrade, Vakama.

Onewa threw his Disk at Vakama like a Frisbee, "Catch this… fire-spitter."

Nuju sighs and hands Vakama his Disk, "Good idea."

Matau groans, "Gee," as he tosses his Disk to Vakama.

Whenua passes his Disk to Vakama and growls, "What a waste."

Nokama just gives Vakama her Disk and walks off; luckily she said nothing insulting.

Vakama was disappointed in himself; he should've spent his time back at constructing that time machine mask his grandfather wanted instead of going on such an adventure.

Vakama sat on the ground; feeling sorry for himself.

Turaga Dume calls to the Toa Metru, "Cross the Field of Chaos… and be honored as Toa paladins."

Every one of the six Toa Metru, but Vakama, complied. Matau decides to drag the drag.

Suddenly, large chunks of debris of all shapes and sizes began to rapidly form and float about the field!

The Toa were beginning to worry about it.

Nokama gasps, "What's going on?" Vakama (who finally snaps out of it) exclaims, "I don't know." Matau gulps, "Too bad, I was about question-ask!" Nuju sweats with nervousness, "What's going to happen?"

Onewa asks, "What do we do now?" Whenua tells his comrades, "We use the Secondary Soul Talents the King of Spirits gave us!" As a tidal wave of junk began to sweep towards them… Onewa sarcastically asks, "AND JUST _HOW_ DO WE DO THAT?"

Nokama decided to lead the team bravely now, "Follow me!" Vakama agreed with her, "Let's go!"

The Toa Metru fought through the tsunami of landfill and scrap: Vakama ran on top of the moving pile and rolled over behind it to safety; Whenua followed Vakama's footsteps and the same strategy worked for him as it did for Vakama; Matau leaped above the junk and surfed on an old surfboard he quickly found in it; Nuju just followed Nokama's lead; Onewa went into digging right through the junk; and Nokama, with Nuju, avoided to get dirty and surfed on an old refrigerator found in the junk!

As they thought they braved the first wave… another came along!

As Vakama went to look for cover, Onewa ran away to dodge whatever's coming at him!

But a pillar of trash cans raised from the ground from beneath Onewa's feet and sent him flying, every time he came back down towards the ground, several more pillars of trash cans punch him up to the sky like at giant fist hitting a volleyball.

Weird thing is that everybody in the audience is laughing at them!

As the Toa continued to avoid the heavy and hard debris of all kinds everywhere, Vakama stopped to notice that poor Onewa is getting tossed around like rag doll!

Nokama noticed what Vakama noticed, but she realized that yet another huge wave of debris is flying at them, when Matau warned her, "Nokama! Behind you!" Matau about-faced and shouted, "TIME TO QUICK-RUN!" as he ran for dear life!

It wasn't long until all the Toa Metru was being tossed around like rag dolls!

Comments from the audience started out like; "Oh, come on! We know you can do better than that!" then it started to get worse as the older audience booed at them!

"Enough!" called out the red Turaga. The debris and other materials vanished into thin air.

The Toa Metru got up from the ground, feeling very degraded and embarrassed as the Matoran booed at them.

Turaga Dume chuckled lightly, "Let us praise these gestures. Perhaps they sought to entertain us during this difficult time." Then that smile turned into an angry glare, "Or… are they imposters?"

Nokama asked, "Imposters?" Vakama shouts to his grandfather, "No! We are Toa paladins!"

Turaga Dume finished, "Imposters who are responsible for Toa Lhikan's demise!"

Nokama was shocked, "What? Why would I want to do a thing like that?" Onewa said, "I never laid a hammer on him!" Whenua was frightened, "We don't know what happened to him!" Nuju and Matau were confused and shocked at the same time! Vakama saw the Dark Hunters with Turaga Dume and shouted, "No! It was them; they took him!"

Turaga Dume shouted in the microphone, "SEIZE THEM!"

As the Toa Metru looked behind them in worry, the Vahki marched towards them, to capture them! Suddenly the middle of the ground opened up and a great whirlwind began to try to suck up everything in sight like a black hole!

The Toa are trying to get away, but to no avail, the strength of the winds was becoming too much for them!

Nuju pulled out one of his Crystal Spike anchor weapons to hook himself to the ground! Nokama calls out to him, "Nuju, hang on!" Nuju's doubt took over; the Crystal Spike lets go of the ground! Nuju cries for help, "SOMEBODY!" as the whirlwind sucked him in!

Nokama pulled out one of her Hydro Blades and struck it into the ground, hard! Her plan worked!

Unfortunately for Onewa and Whenua, their running and fighting the wind was proven to be ineffective, as they both got sucked in with poor Nuju! Nokama calls to them, "BROTHERS!" But she was a little too late for that. Nokama groans in misery, "Just like back in high school."

Matau, however, while rolling along the ground, used both of his Aero Slicers to anchor him to the ground.

Vakama gave in to the suction, taking him into it!

Nokama screams for him, "VAKAMA!" and catches him by the ankle! They are safe… but not for long.

The Vahki are coming for them!

Nokama looked past the Vahki and saw the massive statue of Toa Lhikan, and instantly thought of a plan. She closed her eyes and prayed, "Please forgive us!" Vakama asked, "What are you thinking, Nokama?" Nokama said to him, "Vakama, the statue! Bring it down!"

Vakama pulled out his large crossbow-like Kanoka Disk Launcher, and began searching his interdimensional pockets in his armor for a plain Kanoka Disk after about 5 Disks…

Vakama pulled out a nice one, "Yes!" He loaded it into his weapon and fired at the base of the statue's feet! The audience stopped commenting on how the Toa are doing and just watch.

BOOM!

The statue was wobbling back and forth, until it smashed into the ground; whose shockwave sent all the Vahki flying into the vortex, clogging it up!

Matau landed abruptly on his face! Vakama and Nokama picked him up and ran away!

Vakama stayed behind to take one last and good look at the red Turaga; his grandfather.

A while ago, he was quietly chuckling with an evil delight, but now in Vakama's eyes… Vakama knew that those are now the eyes looking at an outcast of society. Vakama swore at that moment, he'll never forgive his grandfather ever. Then he ran off with the other Toa paladins, or what's left of them.

Back in Turaga Dume's platform, Dume said to the Dark Hunters, "The new Toa Metru must not interfere with my plan." Nidhiki said to the elder in red, "They are mere Matoran children in Toa paladin armor and adult bodies. As is our duty, we shall not fail."

To be continued…


	7. Running Away

**Bionicle (human world rewrite)**

**Legends of Metru Nui**

Ch 7: Running Away

It took Vakama, Matau, and Nokama a day to try to escape…

As they stopped for a rest at a train station…

Nokama asks Vakama, "Why would your grandfather say such things?" Vakama simply answered, "We've been betrayed." Matau asks, "You mean we quick-formed into outlaws?" Vakama sighs, "Yes. We have."

Nokama was worried, "We have got to save the others!" Vakama states, "How can we? To do such things such as that, we have got to discover our Secondary Soul Talents first." Nokama said, "I agree… but we have to get out of here!"

Vakama asks, "How and where to? The Vahki love to chase and don't give up that easily!" Matau agrees with Vakama and explains each Vahki tribe's power, "The red ones command people with ease, the blues ones get loyalty out anybody they zap, the brown ones control the suggestion of anybody, the green ones erase the memory of who they zap so they won't remember a thing about what they were originally doing, the white ones place those they zapped in a state of confusion, and the black ones can always sense our presence."

Nokama points to a monorail train they're next to and asked, "How about this?" She uses her Hydro Blades to cut the door open, "Come on!" she said as she jumps into it before it moves.

Vakama was worried, but Matau loves a challenge, "Well, what are you waiting for?" he kicks Vakama in the butt, sending him into the train! Trying to get out of his dazed state, Vakama could tell the Dark Hunters are coming from behind Matau! "DARK HUNTERS!"

Matau looked behind him and leaped in attempt to get on the train and escape the Hunters, but he missed and bounced several times upon the reverse-magnetic field the monorail stays on. He figures he could use the field to his advantage and runs on top of it as if he was running on thin air!

From behind the monorail train Vakama opened the back door and tugged Matau in! Vakama groans, "You should learn to be careful with that."

But Nidhiki and Krekka weren't ones to give up either; their armor is equipped with levitation and propulsion systems to allow them both to fly. But luckily, the monorail was too fast for them both and went to a different track.

Inside the cockpit of the train, Nokama was playing around with the controls, making it go faster.

Nokama asked, "Who made these trains? This is too easy, even a child could operate this." Matau walked up to her and sensually said, "My uncle's company did."

Back with the Dark Hunters, confused at which track the runaway Toa Paladins have gone on…

Krekka asked his partner, "Uh… ya think they went this way?" Nidhiki groaned, "Why do I bother?"

About an hour later… the monorail was moving just fine.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

At a monorail electronics control center, the Dark Hunters threatened the workers there to override the systems and put them into reverse.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The monorail seemed to freeze up for some reason. Vakama asks Matau, "What just happened, Matau?" Matau shrugged.

Then WOOSH! The monorail is speeding backwards like crazy! Nokama calls to her comrades, "HANG ON!"

As they tried their best to hold on tight… Nokama took action and squeezed through a window and she used her Hydro Blades to be like a pair of grappling hooks. Vakama and Matau grabbed onto her legs, she asks, "What are you thinking, pretty-teacher?" Vakama answers, "I'm getting a sinking feeling that we're going to be literally blown sky high!"

Nokama looked and discovered the reverse electromagnetic railings have suddenly gotten too strong to let the monorail stay with them! "Hang on! We're going to try to make it to that arch!" She threw her Blades like grappling hooks and caught an oncoming railway arch… suddenly their world is turned upside-down!

Matau had gotten an idea; he takes out one of his Aero Slicers and cuts straight through the increased reverse-polarity electromagnetic field's energy successfully! They got sent flying away beyond the horizon by the exploding energy force!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

In a shadowy location… a familiar Ben Affleck copy in brown Toa paladin armor, slowly opened his eyes… just to see Whenua and Nuju, sitting beside him in the same room he's in! Onewa asked, "Where are we, you guys?" Whenua answered, "An underground prison, obviously somewhere in the rock-covered regions of the Arabian deserts." Onewa got excited he pulled out his Proto Pitons, "Then what are we waiting for? We've got our Toa weapons, we can––" Nuju interrupts him, "Go where? Look!"

Onewa looks and found Zadakh Vahki (brown ones) above the grates to where the sun is shining above them and Rorzakh Vahki (black ones) at the door of the prison. Nuju explained, "We can't go anywhere now; we can't escape anywhere without them chasing us."

Onewa doesn't want to give up; once he sets his mind on something he sticks to it, he hops to the grates and struggles to force it open with his Toa powered strength. Whenua shrugs and decides to help out. Not much as small dents in the drainage. Whenua shrugs, "Let me guess–– 'A 317 Kanoka disk, a 317 Kanoka disk, my kingdom for a 317 Kanoka disk'?"

—————————

**Kanoka Variations:**

_District Variations (First Digit)_

1: Ta-Metru. Stronger, can knock obstacles out of the way.

2: Ga-Metru. Can change direction in mid-air, guided by the thrower's thoughts.

3: Po-Metru. Deflects other discs from their course.

4: Ko-Metru. Dodges obstacles to get to target.

5: Le-Metru. Flies further.

6: Onu-Metru. Always returns to thrower if diverted from course.

_Power Variations (Second Digit)_

1: Reconstitutes at Random. Changes the physical form of any object or being temporarily. The object that the being's physical form is changed into is random.

2: Freezes. Freezes the object in a coating of ice.

3: Weakens. Weakens a target. Buildings can be weakened and collapse or break, and beings can be weakened physically.

4: Removes poison. Removes any type of poison a target may have.

5: Enlarges. Enlarges the target to a larger size.

6: Shrinks. Shrinks the target to a smaller target.

7: Regenerates. Regenerates wounds, collapsed structures or anything else like that.

8: Teleports. Automatically teleports the target to a random area.

9: Time. Allows the user to control time.

_Power Level Variations (Third Digit)_

The third digit is the power level of the disk. The higher the number, the more powerful the disk power. Higher levels increase the endurance, how long the effect lasts, etc. As for mask-making, level 1-6 disks are used to make Matoran masks, because all the power of the disk leeches out during the mask-masking process, so the masks do not have power. Level 7 disks are used to make Noble Masks. Level 8 disks are used to make Great Masks. Level 9 disks, or Great Disks, have never been made into Kanohi due to the fact only six exist and little is known about the end result.

——————————

Onewa growls, "I… gotta get… outta here!"

Whenua moans (even though he's doing his best to help), "Oh… this is just great! When I woke up in my younger days, all I worried about was cataloging. Now I go down in history as Earth's most wanted!" Onewa didn't believe what Whenua was saying, "YOU? _I'm_ the one suffering here, stuck with a half-frozen partially-frosted big brain and an underground non-claustrophobic stock clerk!" The Michael Duncan-like Toa paladin of Earth got upset and lets go of his support of the insulting Toa paladin of Stone. Nuju kneels to the ground in misery, "We will never escape; our freedom is gone and our future is hopeless."

"Toa giving up hope?" asked a voice within the darkness of their cell.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The other three Toa found themselves almost completely physically exhausted and hanging for their lives upon the destroyed monorail track, in the middle of Canada.

Nokama said in a huff, "Nice job, Matau! Is everyone okay, though?" Matau relaxes, even though Vakama's holding him by one of his ankles in one hand and holding onto Nokama's with the other, then cheers excitedly "Sure-fine; just enjoying the view! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Vakama says, "He seems alright." Nokama shrugs, "Good."

FLASH! Vakama had another vision, this time he's looking at a giant-sized version of his father, Toa Lhikan. "Father/Toa Lhikan?" Then white turns to black and the Lhikan giant turned into a glowing symbol (the Bionicle symbol) and then the symbol swirled and formed into a shooting star! Distinctively, Vakama heard Nokama's voice calling his name, "Vakama… VAKAMA!"

FLASH! Vakama remembered the situation where he and his Toa colleagues are at currently! Nokama asked worriedly, "Another vision?" Vakama quickly nods. Matau frowns at the Fire Toa paladin, "How about less vision-seeing, and more Toa-saving?"

Nokama felt something, she traced it to the former magnetic rail line they're hanging from… it's beginning to crack and bend, plus her Hydro Blades, in grappling hook use; are beginning to slip, "We're too heavy!" Matau scoffed, "Yeah, well, it's all Toa-muscle!" Vakama said, "I don't think that's what she meant." Nokama nods, "Yes, we're slipping!"

Vakama suggests, "Can we make it to that tower?" Nokama looks on and found what he was talking about; the Rotating Restaurant in Toronto, "It's about 150 feet away from here!" Matau cheers, "It's a challenge that only Toa-heroes can accomplish; try it out!" Nokama was nervous, but began to regain her belief in her Toa weapons and her newfound abilities, "If we're gonna have to."

She began to swing everyone back and forth several times, and with one final swing, they slipped and charged forth to the Rotating Restaurant's dining floor! While the two other Toa screamed, Matau cheered, "This is fine! This is fine! Wahoo!" CLANG! Nokama's Hydro Blades hooked into the frame below the diner in the sky on top of the tower with success! Matau smiled, "Oh yeah, meant to do that."

Nokama smiled, "If only your father could see me now." Vakama sighed, "He'd be proud of you."

Matau whistled with amazement, "That was fun." Then he slipped from Vakama's grip! Vakama realized, "MATAU!"

As Matau realized he had no way to survive a crash, "Uh oh!" soon he saw the pavement rushing towards him… then he felt an instinct coming to him, he goes with it, then he felt his Aero Slicers appear on his back in a flash of green light and they changed into angelic metallic bird-like wings with sword-like feathers! He used them… and he began to fly! He cheered at his success!

As Nokama and Vakama scaled down the ice-cold tower, they found Matau flying free as a bird and happy as an angel trough the falling snow! Nokama smiled, "Would you look at that?" Vakama asked, "Do you think he has found his Secondary Soul Talent?" Matau hooted and cheered as he flew, "Look at me, I can–––" The two other Toa realized, "MATAU, WATCH OUT FOR THAT––" Matau looked on and crashed into a giant banner of Turaga Dume on the side of a large building! Both of them cringed at the sight of the crash, "OOOO!" Vakama finished, "banner." Nokama shrugged, "Maybe not. But aye… that's _gotta_ hurt!" Matau slowly turned his head and grunted in pain, "Wind-fly."

Then he began to slip towards the ground, taking the banner with him!

Vakama felt an instinct inside him acing up, his Kanoka Disk Launcher appeared on his back and he let go to try to save Matau, a small button appeared on his hand underneath his thumb, he pressed it and from the back of his Launcher shot a thrust of fiery energy that's allowing him to fly! He caught the banner and held it like a giant sack with Matau inside!

Nokama thought of something and jumped down towards Vakama, he caught her! Nokama said, "Now to get Matau healed." Vakama said, "We need a safe place to rest first."


End file.
